


Chas! And I appear next to you

by galravibes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't even know what tags should I put here, I hope this makes sense at all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galravibes/pseuds/galravibes
Summary: In which Lance wonders how does his relationship with Keith even work.





	Chas! And I appear next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really random and kinda makes sense but at the same time it doesn't.
> 
> Still, I hope you like it!!

What he didn't know when he started dating Keith was that their relationship was going to be close to... illusory? Of course, he knew perfectly well that Keith was not the most loving person, that he was not constantly looking for a caress, a hug or a kiss. He gave them, he accepted them, but it was not something he pursued without rest.

However, that was not the problem, that was not what made him think that their relationship was almost non-existent.

Keith had always been that boy who he looked for in the corridors of the Garrison with his eyes, who he tried to challenge to everything to make him answer. Who, when no one was looking, he watched, following all his movements. It took him a while to realize that he actually liked him, but Hunk made it clear that his obsession could only mean that he was looking for more than his mere attention.

 

…

 

The day Lance told Keith what he felt was one of the rarest of his life.

For once, Lance had woken up early. Well, he had not slept much and gave up at 6am. Upon entering the kitchen, he came across a newly raised Keith, sitting at the table and grabbing a cup of coffee. His hair was pulled back in a disastrous ponytail (“he must have gone to sleep with it on _,”_ he tought) and his eyes were half closed and sleepy, looking at the cup he held.

A "you're beautiful" escaped from Lance's lips (damn fatigue that makes you have no filter) and Keith looked up. He looked at Lance and his face started transforming as he processed what he had just heard.

“I'm sorry, I... uh, I do not, I mean…”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

In a whisper, Lance said "yes" because he couldn’t just lie. He was not confortable lying. He could not lie to Keith. And Keith got up, closed their distance and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He barely felt it, but Keith spoke to assure him that no, that this kiss was not a dream, but a dream come true.

“I do too,” he smiled and sat down again to continue drinking his coffee.

 

From there forward, Lance and Keith started going out, and Lance felt that finally something he wanted came true. But there was a problem and it was that dreams can not be controlled.

Lance thought that things would be different, that he would feel Keith closer and yet, he could barely feel him. Of course, if Lance approached Keith because he was craving affection, Keith would respond. And Keith also approached him with the same purpose from time to time. But out of affection, everything was the same. In fact, he felt as if Keith was further away from him. When Lance looked for him and found him, Keith would smile and go to another room. When they were all together and Lance sat next to him, Keith would get up, after caressing his cheek with his thumb, to stand and lean against the wall. It was very confusing to know that you are in a relationship with someone and that someone wanted to be with you (the small gestures were always reassuring for Lance), but at the same time that someone distanced himself from you. It didn’t make sense.

 

…

 

In one of the missions, they had to reconnect with the mermaids to collect information on the ocean floor of planets that could be in Zarkon's spotlight for a possible use of resources.

The mermaid who had kissed Lance (if it even counts because she kissed a bubble and not really his mouth) was next to the queen when they joined her and did not hesitate to approach Lance to greet him. Almost at the same time that she started to move towards Lance, Keith stood beside him and without saying anything, put his hand in the middle of Lance's back. He did not stop the mermaid from greeting him, he did not get in his way, but without words and barely movements, he made it clear to the mermaid what his relationship with Lance was. With a simple gesture that could not even be considered as a jealous one, just as a "you had your chance and let it escape", he said more than with any word. After that, she just smiled and turned around, at the same time that Keith was back in his place.

Lance still didn’t understand, he understood absolutely nothing.

 

…

 

One night, Lance left the bathroom after brushing his teeth to go to sleep and upon entering his room, he found Keith sitting on the bed and unbuttoning his boots, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked, confused and disoriented.

“I want to sleep with you” was the answer.

Keith said it such simplicity, honesty and bluntness that Lance finally _understood_.

 

He hadn’t said anything to anyone, but it hadn’t been a good day for him. His breakfast cup had fallen to the ground, breaking it into a thousand pieces. He had tripped in the labyrinth while training and had taken a few electric shocks in exchange. When practicing with his gun, he didn’t hit the target in any of his tries. All that, mixed with an increased nostalgia for having passed in front of a planet practically the same as Earth, had made him feel, well, like shit. But nobody had noticed, not even Hunk. He had taken good care of it.

That's when he finally understood Keith, his attitude, his way of dealing with their relationship.

 

Keith was a very free person, he did not like being stuck in something. Only he also felt, and of course he wanted to be with Lance. He wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t actually want to. And to not feel like he was being trapped, he needed his space, and if he didn’t have that space, he would create it. But when Lance truly needed that space to disappear, Keith would be the first one to build a bridge that would bring them together.

Keith knew that Lance was not okay. He did not talk much, but he watched and understood, and he acted. Lance was not okay and Keith was going to sleep with him because he knew that Lance needed someone (Keith) that night. Someone (Keith) to stroke his face, to hug him, to kiss him. Someone (Keith) to make him feel loved.

 _Keith_.

 

Keith was like a dream in the form of a ghost that came and went through the corridors. From time to time, he would let himself be seen by Lance, but he would quickly go through the wall and disappear. He could not be chased or trapped. But when he was really needed, he would materialize, become flesh and bone and let himself be caressed (and he would also caress back).

And Lance had always believed in the supernatural.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 _Chas! And I appear next to you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOElK728lBQ&pbjreload=10
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
